


The Other Asset

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Avengers Family, Cryofreeze (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), Memories, Mind Control, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery, Romance, SOLDIER - Freeform, Slow Build, Ww2 flashbacks, wiping machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Did you really think we wouldn't have another soldier?" one of your handlers spoke to the group before you, though his attention seemed to focus on one man in particular.
"Stop all of this" a man in a red and blue costume spoke "Hydra is finished and you know it".
"Oh no, Mr Rogers. We won't be so easily defeated" your handler replied.
With that the gunfire began. Hydra's men moved in on the group firing mercilessly whilst you stayed back and awaited commands.
You silently analysed the fighting techniques of each of the opposition.





	1. The Right Controls

"Did you really think we wouldn't have another soldier?" one of your handlers spoke to the group before you, though his attention seemed to focus on one man in particular.

"Stop all of this" a man in a red and blue costume spoke "Hydra is finished and you know it".

"Oh no, Mr Rogers. We won't be so easily defeated" your handler replied.

With that the gunfire began. Hydra's men moved in on the group firing mercilessly whilst you stayed back and awaited commands.

You silently analysed the fighting techniques of each of the opposition. 

It was the man from before that caught most of your attention, mostly because his fighting style was eerily similar to your own. It was that which earnt him the role of your primary target.

"SOLDAT!" you heard your commanders voice and knew it was time to intervene. 

You began a slow stroll towards your first target. Opting for the knife tucked into one of your back holsters you continued to advance. 

"Bucky! On you!" you heard somebody warn your target just as you were about to attack.

The man spun around and ducked out of the way of your knife before jumping into attack mode.

The two of you fought fairly evenly for a few minutes, neither really gaining and advantage. This man was an impressive fighter but you were a weapon, carefully crafted to outdo any opponent. 

With a concentrated effort you broke all of your usual fight patterns to try and catch the opponent out. You gave a strong kick to the inside of his knee and he fell to the ground. Instantly you positioned yourself above him and pulled out a gun to finish it.

Just as you were about to pull the trigger your handler told you to stop in Russian. 

Keeping your hold on your opponent you looked up at your handler from behind your mask and goggles.

He was being held in place by a woman with a gun to his head. It appeared to be a hostage situation now.

Analysing the situation further you took account of all the fallen Hydra agents around you.

"Let me go and you can have that asset" your commander spoke to the opposition.

Was he really handing you over to these people? It annoyed you that he gave in so easily.

The man beneath you attempted to free himself and you snapped your attention fully back to him forcing him to still.

"Oh yeah, really looks like they'll come willingly" a man in robotic armour quipped to your handler.

Your handler smirked back at the man before replying "you just need to know the right controls for her".

This took your attention back to your handler.

"Sputnik" he spoke and despite trying to fight the darkness consuming your body you fell into it limply. But not before noticing that the man beneath you seemed to have the same reaction.

====

"Again!" a harsh voice spoke in Russian.

You forced yourself back to your feet and poised yourself ready to attack again.

He was back on you in seconds, punching and kicking with a speed that was almost impossible to defend against.

Feeling your muscles screaming and your blood burning through your veins you knew your body wouldn't hold out much longer.

You went from defence to attack in an attempt to end this quickly, but he caught your leg and pulled it from under you, landing you on your back once more with a painful crack.

"Take her back to the cell" the Russian voice spoke with anger.

The next time that scene played out you were at least a couple of years older and better at fighting.

"Take him" a new - but no less harsh - voice commanded.

You lunged for your target and after he blocked most of your attacks you successfully landed a punch to his jaw.

But before you could feel any sort of pride at finally landing a punch you were being brutally attacked.

It seemed that you getting a punch in had done nothing but anger him. His eyes were usually void of any emotion but now you were seeing pure rage replace that void.

You tried to block the attacks, but there was no chance really. 

Minutes passed as nobody stepped in to stop your attacker and once you were beaten to a pulp you could only lay there and accept what was coming.

A metal arm clamped around your throat and squeezed to the point where your vision was going blurry.

"SOLDAT! STOP" the commander yelled but he wasn't listening.

"SOLDAT!" he tried once more to no avail.

You could feel your life at its ends and knew you didn't have much longer.

"Sputnik" with that your attacker went limp and fell over your near dead and beaten body.

You weren't taken back to your cell this time, but to a lab table.

Weeks - and many experiments - later you were allowed back to your cell.

The next image was of a metal chair which you were trapped on whilst electricity attacked your mind.

The next was of ice cold and then darkness. 

====

You woke from your strange memory with a start before composing yourself and starting to analyse your surroundings.

Your mask had been removed along with all of your weapons. You were in an empty room with reinforced walls and no sign of a door.

Cautiously you got to your feet and checked for injuries, finding none. Whoever these people were, they had yet to harm you.

You heard a clicking sound before an image was projected on the wall before you. 

Before paying attention to the image itself you turned to locate a tiny projector in the corner of the room.

"Do you know who we are?" a man spoke from the 'screen'. Turning your attention back to the image you saw 3 of the targets from your mission.

One was a tall blonde man who the files informed you was Captain America. The next was a younger girl with long brown hair with the name Maximoff. The last was the one you found to be most intriguing. A tall man with a dark look in his eyes and a metal arm. He was the former Winter Soldier. Your predecessor.

"Do you know who we are?" Captain America repeated.

"Yes" you replied simply, before beginning to pace the room looking for any means of escape.

"Do you know who you are?" he tried his next question.

You stopped pacing at this and turned to face the screen again.

"The Winter Soldier" you replied. 

"No" the former soldier spoke to you. "Do you know who you actually are?"

You furrowed your brows together in confusion. Did they not believe that you were the new Winter Soldier?

"She doesn't" the girl answered for you "but I could try and find out".

The screen disappeared and left you alone in the room once more.

Unfortunately you found no weak spots in your prison, so escaping was going to be more difficult than you'd have liked.

A sliding sound from behind you made you snap your head around to see what it was.

The three people from before entered the room with you.

You moved back slightly and stood ready to attack. 

Before you could do anything, a red mist seemed to cloud your vision and you were ripped out of reality and thrown into your own mind.

====

"I'm going down, I'm going down!" you yelled through your radio, noticing that you were in a soldiers uniform.

Before you even heard a reply the plane you were piloting crashed into the snow covered ground. 

You felt a stabbing pain in your back and when you tried to move your legs you found yourself unable to.

A few more moments of agonising pain and you blacked out.

When you opened your eyes you were in a scientific looking room surrounded by men in medical clothing.

\--  
The red mist skipped through your vision again and you fell into another memory.  
\--

You were strapped to a metal lab table whilst men injected you with strange liquids. 

Days flew by whilst this went on and as they did you felt your will power fading away with them.

Russian became a language you were familiar with and your training soon began.

You soon found yourself back in the memory from before.

The same man sparring with you whilst a commander barked orders at you both.

Your one hit that lead to him almost killing you. 

Then the same ice coldness that lead to a dreamless sleep.

====

The red mist cleared and you felt yourself falling back into reality.

When you opened your eyes you found that you were on the floor, you're not sure when this happened but your whole body felt drained and weak.

Looking around you saw that all three were stood in front of you.

Maximoff seemed to be recovering from invading your head. 

Captain America checked she was ok before turning to look at the other man with concern.

The former soldier stood still with his gaze fixed on the ground. It looked as though he was remembering something himself.

"Bucky?" the Captain spoke to his team mate.

"I'm sorry" 'Bucky' spoke to you now. 

You met his eyes with a confused look on your face. "Why?" you asked simply.

"I nearly killed you" he answered.

It was then that the image of the man who'd beat you cleared up enough in your head for you to recognise him.

He was the winter soldier. How could you not have remembered that properly? What was wrong with your head?

"It was you" you whispered more to yourself than anyone else before you launched yourself at him without warning.

You got in a few punches before the Captain pulled you off him.

When you tried to break free of his hold he threw you against the other side of the room.

A metallic sound rang out as you impacted the wall which made the three of them stop and look at you curiously.

"What was that?" the Captain asked nobody in particular.

Having calmed slightly you let out a dry laugh at the question before turning around and pulling up your shirt enough for them to see.

A silence fell over the room whilst they stared at your back.

You had metal moulded across your skin and down your spine. It had been there as long as you could remember.

"She was in a plane crash" the Maximoff girl reasoned to the others "I guess this is Hydra's way of fixing what was broken".

Pulling your top back down you turned to face them.

"We done here?" you challenged, wanting some alone time to try and work out what was going on in your head.

"For now" the Captain spoke before leaving the room. Maximoff turned and followed but Bucky waited behind.

"We can help you get better you know" he spoke.

"Some people are too damaged to fix" you replied.

"That doesn't stop others from trying" he spoke as if to himself before turning and leaving.


	2. Not Me Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Images filled your head which you were unfamiliar with but noted as memories all the same. Why was this only coming back to you now though? None of it made sense.

The rest of the day went by without any more visits, leaving you plenty of time to sit and try to make sense of the images you'd seen.

Images filled your head which you were unfamiliar with but noted as memories all the same. Why was this only coming back to you now though? None of it made sense.

Eventually the entrance to the room slid open and Bucky entered the room holding a plate of food.

"Got you some food" he stated the obvious.

When you didn't even look up from where you were sat huddled in the corner he stood expectantly for a moment before walking towards you.

Despite your instinct telling you to attack your mind kept you still.

He crouched down in front of you and placed the plate of food before you.

"Something is wrong with me" you mumbled.

He let out a sigh and made himself more comfortable on the floor.

"I know the feeling" he stated.

"Why did I not remember you?" your question caught him off guard.

After pausing for a minute or two he answered you. "Hydra controlled what you remembered up until now."

"Now what then?"

"You're not Hydra anymore... it's up to you now" he responded.

"Then I'm nothing" you spoke to yourself as much as him. "All I know is Hydra, if I'm not part of that then I'm not anything."

You saw Bucky watching you intently out of the corner of your eye.

"You just gotta become part of something else" he told you.

Letting out a laugh you replied "What? Like the Avengers?" you finally looked up and met his eyes.

"Why not? I did" he answered with a serious tone.

"I'm not that kinda person"

"Yes you are" he challenged "what we saw in your memories was a soldier."

"Well duh" you flat toned, feeling like he'd pointed out the obvious again.

"Not a Winter Soldier" he rolled his eyes at you "a soldier that joined a war to help the people of her country."

It occurred to you that maybe he was right. Your memories did appear to be of a different war, when you were a different type of soldier. A good one. But you weren't that person anymore.

"That's not me anymore" you voiced your thoughts and turned away from him, wanting him to leave.

He stood up and walked towards the exit but before leaving turned to say one last thing to you "I think it could be" then left.

\----

You'd eaten the food after convincing yourself that it wasn't poisoned then allowed sleep to take over.

Bad idea apparently.

Running. You were running through the snow covered woods in the dark of night.

Blood. You weren't sure if it was yours or somebody else's but you were covered from head to toe in the sticky red liquid.

The cold bit at your face and fingers as it whipped by and you were sure those were tears running down your face.

You heard dogs barking and men shouting in Russian behind you, which only made you speed up further.

Deciding you couldn't outrun them, you climbed one of the tree's and decided to try and hide instead.

The dogs ran under you, followed by a dozen men and after waiting for a few minutes you felt safe. You thought you were free.

Just as you made a move to come down from the tree something hit you and knocked you to the ground.

Looking around you saw him, the Winter Soldier, strolling towards you with his gun aimed at your head.

He yelled to let the men know where you were and simply stood watching you.

When the men got there, one particularly evil looking older man stepped forward to speak to you.

"You can't escape us (y/n), you belong to us" he then turned to the soldier "just like he does".

With that he turned to bark orders at the men and left. You were pulled from the ground and dragged back to the base before being thrown back into the wiping machine.

Then you felt nothing.

====

"Wake up!" you heard somebody yell as you felt yourself being shook slightly.

You awoke and attacked whoever was touching you.

Once you woke properly you recognised the mystery person as the Winter Sold- Bucky. 

You rolled back from on top of him and leaned up against the wall. Your body felt sticky with sweat which only made you think back to the blood covering you in the dream.

Was it a dream though... or a memory.

"(y/n)?" you tested the name on your lips.

"What?" Bucky asked you.

"He called me (y/n)" you explained.

"Who did?"

"The man in my dre-memory... you were there too" you met his eyes just before they dropped to the floor in shame.

"What did I do?" he asked, seeming like he genuinely had no idea himself.

"I was running from them. I'd made it. Then you found me. They took me back to the wiping machine" you listed off to him void of emotion.

"I'm sorry" he spoke up "you could have been free of all this if it weren't for me".

You looked at him with a tilted head trying to analyse what this man was doing and why he cared.

"That man was a different you" you stated slowly "and I haven't been (y/n) lately either I don't think" he was looking at you again.

"No you haven't" he confirmed "you are closer to being her now though" he sounded optimistic.

"I'm not. (y/n) died in a plane crash back in the 40's. But I'm not their Winter soldier either. I don't know what I am anymore" you stated. 

Bucky thought about what you'd said for a minute before replying.

"Do you want moving to a different room?" his question caught you off guard. 

"What?" you asked, confused.

"I'm not saying it won't be a secure room yet, but you could at least do with a bed right?" he gave you a smile which caused you to give an unsure smile back.

Smiling felt strange, you were sure you hadn't smiled in years.

\----

Bucky moved you to a new room, still keeping his guard up as you walked there.

This room had a bed and was less intimidating than the last. You walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll come by in the morning and maybe we can talk some more" he told you.

You nodded in acknowledgement and he turned to leave.

"Thank you" you spoke quietly to him "Bucky" you added his name on after a few seconds to test the way it sounded to you.

He turned back to look at you. 

"Your welcome" he smiled and turned to leave before adding "(y/n)" onto the end.

You felt yourself smile again before you lay down on the bed and drifted off into a more peaceful sleep.

\----

Over the next week Bucky cam and spoke with you each day. 

Together you would talk about what memories had come back to you. 

It was still a matter of trying to piece together your fractured past, but there were some things that you would've rather forgotten about.

You'd associated yourself with a bunch of assassinations and missions which helped Hydra greatly.

It was in these moments that Bucky helped you out the most. He told you about what he remembered of his own past and the missions that he helped out on and regretted now.

Despite the intimate conversations that you had you felt comfortable telling Bucky, since he was the only person who could truly understand what you had been through.


	3. Really Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi there, my name is Dr.Banner, but you can call me Bruce if you want." 
> 
> The man seemed pleasant enough but you couldn't help but feel apprehensive.
> 
> "Where's Bucky?" you asked.
> 
> "Waiting for you in the medical room" Bruce replied "we wanted to run a few tests on you today if you don't mind".

One day the door of your cell opened and where you expected to see Bucky, you saw a different man stood in his place.

"Hi there, my name is Dr.Banner, but you can call me Bruce if you want." 

The man seemed pleasant enough but you couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

"Where's Bucky?" you asked.

"Waiting for you in the medical room" Bruce replied "we wanted to run a few tests on you today if you don't mind".

Your body tensed as he spoke. Tests? Hydra had done many 'tests' on you and it had never been pleasant.

Bruce seemed to see your discomfort so stepped in "Oh, don't worry. Nothing your uncomfortable with. If you want us to stop at any point we will." He stood back from the doorway and gestured for you to follow him out.

Slowly you got up and followed him down a long white corridor, analysing every detail in case you had to make a break for it.

Finally, you got to a medical room and saw Bucky sat waiting for you. He smiled when he saw you and you instinctively returned the gesture.

You moved and sat in the chair between all the medical equipment and noticed another man in the room. 

You acknowledged him as Tony Stark and he was simply stood watching you.

"How you doing today (y/n)?" Bucky asked you, trying to make you feel more comfortable.

"Fine" you responded, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I'm just going to take your blood pressure" Bruce said as he pulled out the appropriate equipment.

He strapped the device around your arm and started to add the pressure.

You stared blankly at the wall and tried not to think of how the cuff reminded you off being restrained in the wiping chair.

"Ok" Bruce spoke "are you alright with us taking a blood sample?" you nodded in response and he moved to get the syringe.

"(y/n)" Bucky spoke to get you to look at him rather than the blank space on the wall.

You turned to look at him but felt like you weren't fully there. You felt as if you were outside of your own body.

The syringe went into your arm and the blood was drawn out. You were reminded of all the times you'd been injected with various solutions before and felt your breathing getting faster.

"Stay calm (y/n)" Bucky tried to soothe you whilst placing his hand lightly over your forearm "you're safe here".

He managed to pull you back into your own body and your breathing slowed back to normal pace.

"Can we have a look at your back?" Bruce asked sheepishly.

You looked up and noticed that Tony had moved forward, clearly this was what he was interested in.

"You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable with it" Bucky told you but you shook your head.

"It's fine" you told him before pulling the loose fitting t-shirt they'd given you to wear over your head, leaving you in just your sports bra.

"Wow, that's really something" you heard Tony say, but you could tell that he was talking to Bruce and not you.

You looked at the ground. They might think that your back was 'really something' but you had come to loathe the metal that was joint onto your body. It reminded you that you'd had a life before Hydra. A life that was in the past and out of reach to you now.

Tony took out some tools and started to carefully analyse the workings of your back. "Do you have any idea how deeply integrated this is?" he asked you.

You shook your head and simply told him "I don't know how it works, I just know that without it I'm paralysed" you paused "guess being in a plane crash will do that to you" you attempted to joke but found that not even you smiled.

Sensing your low mood Bucky made an attempt to distract you "Did I tell you how this happened to my arm?" he met your eyes.

You shook your head in response and were grateful to have some of the attention taken from you.

"I fell from a train" he stated.

You tilted your head thinking about what he'd said. You weren't sure how falling from a train could only result in him losing his arm and not his life.

"How did you-" you cut yourself off before you finished, deciding it would be rude.

"How did I not die?" he finished for you, making you feel slightly guilty. "My regiment got captured before the train." He explained. "Zola...experimented on me whilst I was there. Took all the Sargent's for it. I was the only one left by the time Steve got there." He looked down, clearly falling back into his own past trauma.

Tony and Bruce had gone quiet too and were clearly listening in on the story too.

"How did you end up falling from a train then?" you asked, unable to stop your curiosity.

Bucky looked back up at you. "Was on a mission with the Howling Commandos, going after Zola. Big Hydra guy blew the side of the train out, next shot and I got blasted out too. Grabbed a bar and Steve tried to reach me... but the bar fell... and I went with it."

All of the stories that Bucky had told you about himself in the past felt like nothing compared to him telling you this. It felt so traumatic for him, like it was still hard for him to think about.

Silence followed for a minute or two before Tony broke it "Okay then, we're done here" he declared.

You put the shirt back on and stood up waiting for somebody to escort you back to the holding room.

"You can show her to the new room" Tony told Bucky before turning to write more down in what you assumed to be your new files.

New room? Where you being sent to a different cell? But you'd been on good behaviour.

"Oh yeah" Bucky smiled at you "follow me" and with that you both left the room. 

You went in the opposite direction from which you came down the corridor and reached an elevator.

Once you were both in, Bucky pressed a button. You took note that you'd been on the bottom floor, you assumed that the bottom floors were underground.

When you reached the floor the doors opened to reveal a domestic looking setting with sofa's, a TV and even a kitchen off to the side.

"What is this?" you asked whilst still looking around.

"Where you'll be staying from now on... if you want" he added afterwards.

You walked around a bit more and took note of two doors down a small corridor.

"I'll be the only other one on this floor with you" Bucky stated.

"I hope you didn't move yourself for me" you told him.

"Don't worry, I didn't... this is my floor anyway" he told you.

You felt a smile creep onto your lips, for reasons you were unsure of, at the thought of Bucky letting you stay on his floor.

He showed you around and you couldn't help but notice the little things that made it Bucky's.

A sniper scope on a shelf which looked like it was from WW2. A book about the Howling commando's. 

Something caught your eye on the coffee table and you went over to see it closer.

You picked it up and looked at it closely. You heard Bucky move to stand next to you.

Bucky's dog tags were in your hand and you ran your finger over the engraved writing.

"Steve got them back for me a while ago " Bucky told you "they were in some museum or something".

You thought about how you must've had your own at one point but they would've been lost.

"Guess there was nobody looking for me so mine never got found" you mumbled.

Bucky let out a sad sigh and looked at the sad look on your face.

"Here" he declared as he took the tags from your hand and hung them around your neck, "you can have these until you find your own" he smiled at you.

You looked down at the tags around your neck and smiled at the gesture. "Thanks Bucky" you told him.

"No problem" he replied "we can look out for each other now" he told you.

You slept better than you could ever remember that night, with the tags resting on your chest.

\----

You were awoken from your sleep by pained sounds coming from the other room.

Looking at the clock on the bedside table you saw that it was 3am.

Reluctantly, you crawled out of bed and went to locate the source of the noises. That took you to Bucky's bedroom door.

Fearing that something might be wrong you let yourself in.

"Bucky?" you tried but got no answer.

Once your eyes had adjusted to the darkness in the room, you saw Bucky tossing and turning in his bed seeming to be having a nightmare of his own.

You moved towards him and tried to wake him. You were unsure of what to do really, since it was usually Bucky who helped you and not the other way around.

"Bucky" you spoke louder and placed a hand on his shoulder to try and wake him.

His eyes shot open and he pinned you onto the bed beneath him with his metal hand around your neck.

"Bucky stop. It's me. It's (y/n)" you attempted to snap him out of it.

A few more seconds passed until you saw the look in his eyes change.

"(y/n)?" he finally spoke. He removed his hand from your neck and climbed off you and onto the corner of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you like that" you apologised for your intrusion.

"Your sorry?" he looked at you confused "I nearly kill you and you tell me you're sorry?" 

You laughed to relieve the tension "trust me, it takes more than that to kill me" you joked.

Bucky moved to turn on the light on his bed stand and it was only now that you realised he only had on his boxers. 

You found yourself looking down at your hands and blushing slightly.

"Did I wake you?" Bucky asked you as he moved and took out some jogging bottoms from a drawer to put on.

"Don't worry about it" you answered him "we look out for each other now remember" you bought up your earlier chat.

"Right" he told you before moving to sit back down on his bed. It was only then that you realised you were still sat on it yourself.

"Sorry" you mumbled as you moved to get up "I'll leave you alone" before you could leave he grabbed your wrist to stop you.

"Please don't" he whispered to you. 

You turned around and saw that he had a panicked look in his eyes. Whatever his nightmare was about, it had clearly shook him up quite a bit.

"Uh...ok" you spoke as you moved back towards the bed.

He released his hold on your wrist once he had got you sitting down with your back against the headboard.

"You wanna talk about it?" you gave him the same question he always offered you in this situation.

"Not really" he replied sleepily.

"That's fine" you told him.

A few minutes of quite later and you found yourself drifting off more and more. You were just about to get up and go back to your own room when sleep finally consumed you.


	4. Content In The Moment

A knock on the door woke both you and Bucky up.

Looking at the clock it read 7am.

"Buck!" a voice came through the door "(y/n)'s not in her room. We think she bolted" it continued.

You and Bucky both shared a look before he replied to the voice.

"It's fine Steve" he told the voice - Steve.

The door swung open and Steve let himself in "Buck I'm serious she-" he stopped when he saw you. "OH! Uh, sorry" he was obviously reading more into this than what it was.

Then again he had just walked in on you and Bucky in bed together, the latter still shirtless.

"It's not like that" Bucky flat toned his friend.

You moved to get up and the dog tags jingled around your neck as you did so.

"Right" Steve was looking at the dog tags "not like that. Whatever you say jerk." He turned to leave.

"Punk" Bucky responded before Steve closed the door behind him.

"You know, I don't think he believed us" you laughed and turned back to look at Bucky.

He was watching you with a happy look in his eyes. "Let him think what he wants" Bucky told you. You felt a strange fluttering sensation in your stomach at his words.

You found yourself staring into Bucky's eyes with a strange look on your face. You weren't sure what your mind was doing on the best of days, but right now it was confusing you even more.

Bucky was the first to look away and feeling embarrassed you did the same. 

"Uh, we should go get breakfast" he told you. 

You nodded in agreement before leaving his room to return to your own.

These emotions that you were feeling felt so foreign to you but you associated them as good feelings. 

\----

Once you dressed in the clothes that had been put on the end of your bed for you and made yourself look somewhat decent you left the room to get breakfast.

"Hey" Bucky spoke from behind you and you turned to face him. "I thought we could go have breakfast in the main kitchen with the others. Introduce you to the team properly" he suggested.

You were still on edge around everyone other than Bucky but agreed anyway, somehow finding the smile that Bucky gave you when you did so enough of a reward.

The whole team was sat around the table in the kitchen and they stopped what they were talking about when the two of you entered.

"Oh look" Tony spoke first "the lovebirds have arrived" you weren't sure why he would think you and Bucky wer- oh yeah, Steve must've said something.

"Shut up Tony" Bucky responded as he moved to sit down at the table. Not knowing what else to do you followed and sat beside him.

"Hi, I'm Natasha" the woman to your left introduced herself.

"Hey" you forced a smile "(y/n)" you gave your name despite being sure that they already had all the information they needed about you.

Everyone else took their turns to greet you. You'd already met Tony and Bruce in the lab the other day so they skipped their introductions.

Once introductions were finished and everybody got back to eating their breakfast, the noise in the room rose.

You tried to tell yourself that the many conversations winding over each other didn't bother you but you found yourself getting more and more on edge as it went on.

"(y/n), are you ok?" Bucky whispered to you, trying not to gain the attention of the others.

The look on your face must've shown how uncomfortable you were because Bucky took your hand and pulled you up from your seat before leading you away from the noise.

Once you were out of the room you began to feel more at ease again.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm not used to being around so many people at once" you told Bucky.

He nodded to let you know that he understood and moved you both to sit on a couch in the room you were now in.

You realised you were still holding hands but Bucky helped you feel safe, so you continued to hold onto him.

"It will get better with time" Bucky told you "I'm not gonna lie, it never completely goes away" he paused for a moment "you saw that for yourself last night. But it won't always feel this difficult."

His words comforted you and you decided to let yourself believe them. Maybe you could have a somewhat normal life again. Here with Bucky. 

You smiled at him before speaking without meaning to "you make me feel better".

He looked a little shocked at what you'd just said before smiling himself.

Next thing you knew and his lips were on yours. You didn't really know what you were doing, since you had no memory of kisses or anything like that before. But Bucky made it feel natural.

Moments later and Bucky moved his face away from yours.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have-" you cut off his apology by initiating another kiss.

When you broke apart again you both had silly grins on your face and you felt happy for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Oh my god! Steve was right" a voice broke you from the moment.

Sam stood in the doorway looking at the two of you.

"Go away Sam" Bucky spoke sternly and you sensed some tension between the two men.

"What so you can get all smoochy on the couch together? I don't think so" he declared before turning to shout to the rest of the team. "Hey guys, wanna watch a movie? Frosty and (y/n) are already in here."

Bucky gave his team mate an annoyed look and turned his back on him to face the TV. 

Despite the other team members entering the room, Bucky kept his fingers intertwined with yours and had you pulled closely into his side.

It had all happened in a whirlwind, but you felt more at ease like this than you could remember ever feeling before.

Despite a few confused looks from the rest of the Avengers you remained as you were as they put on some movie about a school of rocks or something that Tony had chosen.

You allowed yourself to simply be content in the moment with Bucky keeping you safe and a team of superheroes keeping you from harm.

\----

It took a few weeks for you to feel fully settled into the Avengers team, but they had all been very welcoming to you which made it easier.

One person who made it especially easier was Bucky. You and him hadn't yet defined your relationship but from what you had gathered for yourself you thought of yourselves as a couple.

You were currently in the training room attacking a punching bag. 

Being so focused meant that you didn't hear somebody sneak up behind you and place their hands on your shoulders.

Instinct took over and you spun around to punch the mystery person in the face.

"Woah there doll" Bucky laughed as he caught your fist before it made contact with his face.

He let go of your hand and you lowered it to your side before playfully punching his shoulder. "I've told you before Buck" you smiled up at him "don't sneak up on me".

"I'm so sorry" Bucky put his hand over his heart to go with his mock apology, before a grin broke across his face and he leaned down to give you a quick kiss.

Even after about a months worth of kissing Bucky, it never failed to have that magical effect on you. Making you feel like everything in your life was just perfect.

"We got a mission to go on" Bucky told you after breaking the kiss.

You'd been on a few missions with the team before now. Always small and easy tasks so that you could learn how to fight as part of the team.

"Well isn't that swell" you replied before removing the bandage wraps from your hands and getting ready to follow Bucky to the team meeting. When you turned to face him you found him staring at you in a weird way. "What?" you questioned.

"Nothing" he smirked at you "I just forget sometimes that neither one of us really belong in this era".

"Huh?" you were a little confused as to what bought this on.

"Swell?" he mimicked your voice.

"Yeah? Is that not something people say now-a-days?" you were sure that it was.

"Not really doll" he informed you.

"Oh, well I'm sure that 'doll' is so much more 21st century" you teased him.

"I thought you liked it when I called you doll?" Bucky pretended to be offended.

"Shut up" you joked and made your way towards the door.

\----

The mission was another straight forward one. 

You all had your tasks and had all completed them well. It was a basic intel gathering mission.

Once you'd all got back to the compound you were sat in the debriefing room.

Basic debriefing procedure was followed until you'd covered everything.

"You know what I think we all need" Tony spoke up.

The team all looked at the billionaire waiting for him to continue.

"A party!" Tony sounded as excited as a child at Christmas.

Multiple sighs were heard throughout the room whilst you sat confused. From what you remembered a party was a pleasant occasion and not for sighing at.

"Tony the last one didn't go so well, you really think it's a good idea?" Steve spoke up.

"Awhh, come on" Tony complained "that woman was fine. Only a couple of bruises and a slight concussion."

After lots more debate from the team it was decided that it would be an Avengers only party for the 'safety of the public'. You weren't sure what had happened last time but it had been established that it wasn't good. Something to do with a drunk Tony and one of his gadgets.


	5. That Asgardian Stuff

You were in your room staring out of the window at the scenery when a knock came at the door.

Expecting it to be Bucky you yelled to them "door's open" and stayed where you were lay on the bed.

However, looking around you didn't see Bucky but Natasha and Wanda.

"Hey guys" you greeted the two before sitting up on the bed "everything ok?"

"No actually" Nat spoke up "we were just thinking about the party and how you don't have a dress or anything to wear" she gave you a mischevious smirk.

"Ugh, I'm really not a dresses kinda gal" you told them.

"We thought you'd say that" Wanda spoke "so we got you this anyway".

From behind her back she pulled out a red dress with small crystals stitched around the waist. It was simple but nice.

"Really?" you challenged them, trying not to let slip how much you liked the look of the dress.

"Oh, come on" Nat replied "try it on at least".

With a sigh you got up from the bed before taking the dress and slipping into the bathroom.

A few minutes later and you reappeared from the bathroom in the dress.

It reached just above the knee and had straps that went across your shoulders. What bothered you was that the back was rather low, meaning that the metal that was moulded along your back stood out quite a lot.

"I'm not sure about it guys" you confessed to the two who just stood looking at you with smiles on their faces.

"Are you kidding" Nat answered you "you look amazing. Barnes is gonna lose it for sure" she winked at you.

\----

You ended up wearing the dress to the party despite being a little self conscious about the back.

When you walked into the room you saw that almost everybody else was there already. The only ones missing were Bucky and Steve.

"Heeeey (y/n)" Tony staggered up to you, clearly already drunk. 

He threw an arm over your shoulder and moved you both into the room where all the others were sat drinking and talking.

Once you'd sat next to Thor and Tony had moved onto the next thing that caught his fascination you got yourself a drink.

About 5 minutes later Steve and Bucky arrived.

Bucky had black trousers and a matching black shirt on and you had to admit that he looked amazing.

He smiled at you across the room and came to sit beside you. 

"Hey" he greeted before adding saying "you look beautiful doll".

"You don't look too bad yourself Sargent" you replied with a grin.

He moved his arm to sit around your shoulders and you couldn't help but cringe slightly as the metal of his arm made a clinking sound as it made contact with the metal on your back.

Nobody else seemed to pay it any attention though, so you soon settled yourself.

The night went on and despite having many drinks you found that you were still feeling as sober as when the night began.

You let out an annoyed sigh and spoke aloud "why can't I get drunk?" 

Steve and Bucky shared a look before answering you.

"We can't either" Steve gestured between himself and Bucky "the serum stops it" he explained.

"Well that sucks" you muttered.

"You know that is not completely true Steve" Thor suddenly joined the conversation "you were drunk the last time I gave you some of this Asgardian liqueur" he raised his glass into view.

"Steve when was this?" Bucky asked his friend, clearly hearing this information for the first time.

"Ages ago" Steve sighed "before you joined us" he added.

"I wanna see drunk Steve again" Clint jumped up from where he'd been lay across the floor.

"Yeah" the rest of the team added in approval of the idea.

"I bet Frosty and (y/n) would get drunk off that stuff too" Sam interjected.

"Well it is a good job I have plenty to spare then" Thor declared.

You and Bucky shared a look before both agreeing to try some of the Asgardian liqueur. Steve reluctantly agreed too.

Taking a quick sip from your glass you noticed that the liqueur did have more of a kick to it than what you'd been drinking the rest of the night.

"Drinking game time!" Tony yelled.

\----

A game had been established where somebody would say a statement and if it described you, you had to take a drink.

"The oldest 3 people in the room" Sam stated, clearly still intent on getting the supersoldiers in the room drunk.

"Well that's obviously the 3 oldies then" Tony joked whilst pointing to you, Bucky and Steve.

"No!" Natasha corrected "you're forgetting Thor."

Thor rose his glass and took a drink. 

"March 10th 1917" Bucky spoke. 

"July 4th 1918" Steve announced.

All eyes were on you now waiting for your response.

You furrowed your brows in concentration trying to locate a birth date in your mind. Finally a date came to you.

"August 28th" you spoke before continuing "1915".

"Oh damn" Sam yelled "Frosty is a toy boy" he laughed.

"DRINK!" Tony yelled to you, Thor and Bucky. 

Doing so you began to feel the effects of the alcohol on your body.

"What's a toy boy?" Bucky asked the room, obviously trying to work out if Sam had insulted him or not.

"A man who has romantic relations with a woman who is older than him" Vision supplied a definition.

"Who cares? Moving on" Bucky redirected the conversation.

"The 3 people with highest kill count" Tony made another statement.

"Tony" Nat warned him.

"I wanna know" Tony whined "I bet the frosty duo have to drink".

His comment was careless and made the smile you'd had on your face beforehand disappear.

You felt that Bucky had gone more tense beside you as well.

"Calculations would show that Mr.Starks prediction is likely a correct one. Closely followed by Natasha and Tony himself" Vision spoke up, not understanding the weight of his words. 

The room fell silent for a minute before Steve made an attempt to change the subject.

"The tallest person" he came up with.

"That would be the mighty Thor" Thor boomed before taking another drink from his glass.

Steve's topic change worked well and the conversation went on in a more comfortable fashion but you couldn't stop thinking about the blood on your hands.

You decided that the best solution for that problem would be to drink yourself into the ground.

\----

"I told you that Asgardian stuff was good" Sam remarked as he watched you and Bucky dancing like idiots across the room.

"Yeah, especially when combined with a lack of concern for the hangover in the morning" Steve added whilst watching his best friend spin (y/n) around.

"Are you kidding" Tony leaned over Sam and Steve from behind the sofa they were sat in "this is... they're fun like this" he slurred before moving to go dance around himself.

Bucky and you spun about on the makeshift dance floor to the point where you felt dizzy.

Losing your balance you tripped backwards, pulling Bucky down with you.

The two of you simply looked at each other and giggled like the drunken idiots you were.

Bucky leaned down and kissed you passionately before your kiss was interrupted by the flash of a camera.

"Hey!" you slurred before returning to laughter "you ruined the moment" you scolded Natasha who held the offending camera in her hands.

You turned back to Bucky who leaned back down to re initiate the kiss.

Before it could get any more heated Steve and Sam had walked over to the two of you. "Come on guys" Steve interrupted "time to move this party I think".

Bucky pulled back from your lips and turned to look at Steve "You're such a punk" he said.

"Yeah, and you're the jerk making out with your gal in the middle of the party" Steve retorted.

"Can't help loving my best gal" he answered his friend before letting out an annoyed groan Bucky and standing up on wobbly legs, pulling you up with him. 

Had it not been for Steve putting out a hand to balance the two of you, you'd of probably fell straight back over.

Bucky held you close to him and enclosed you in his arms.

"Why don't you go sit down on the couch and we'll get you both some water" Sam suggested.

The two of you listened to his suggestion and went and fell back into the couch, accidentally falling into Thor's side as you did so.

"Sorry big guy" you slurred an apology.

"Don't worry about it" he replied clearly a little tipsy himself. "You are a nice addition to the team Lady (y/n)" he complimented you.

"You hear that Buck, I'm a nice addition" you teased Bucky.

"I knew that all along doll" he responded before kissing you quickly.

"Here you go guys" Steve had returned with a glass of water for the both of you. 

"Ooh look" you chimed "we get straws too" then giggled like a child.

Taking sips of your water you both sat cuddling for a while whilst watching the others partying.

You'd had conversation with Thor about the beasts of Asgard and he'd told you both that you should come and visit sometime.

Eventually, you felt yourself sobering up and felt an increasing sense of tiredness.

Leaning your head onto Bucky's shoulder you drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

\----

You awoke the next morning with a head that was spinning.

As you sat up you realised you were in Bucky's bed and not your own. He wasn't next to you but the sound of the shower told you that's where he was.

Not feeling up to getting up yet, you moved yourself to lean against the headboard and wait for Bucky.

A few minutes later and he returned with a towel wrapped around his waist and wet hair.

The sight alone made you feel better.

"Morning" Bucky greeted you once he saw you watching him and smiling.

"Morning" you retorted.

"Why'd I not end up in my own bed?" you asked shyly, slightly bothered by the fact that you couldn't remember much from last night.

"Uhm, you know what, I honestly don't remember" Bucky answered awkwardly.

"Did we...?" you drifted off, unsure how to phrase your question.

"I'm pretty sure the answers no" he told you with an awkward smile.

"Good" you mumbled unsure how else to answer.

He let out a laugh "good?"

You looked at him and saw hurt in his eyes.

"I don't want our first time to be when we're both to drunk to remember it Buck" slowly the pain melted from his eyes at your words.

"Right" he replied.

"C'mere you idiot" you told him with a laugh.

He walked over to you and leaned in closer.

You closed the distance between the two of you and pulled his lips into your own.

"I'm not getting out of this bed for at least another few hours" you groaned as the pounding in your head reminded you of the amount of alcohol you consumed last night.

"That an invitation doll?" Bucky joked with you, a smirk on his perfect lips.

Rolling your eyes you turned away from him and pulled the covers snug around yourself "not 'till I feel better Barnes" you replied.

"Get some sleep then doll" he spoke and kissed your forehead before leaving you to rest.


	6. Emergency Announcement

The sun was setting once more when you finally woke up, but you at least felt much better now.

Pulling yourself from under the covers you got out of bed and headed out of Bucky's room.

Realising you still had your dress on you went in towards your own room to change.

Just as you were about to open the door the AI made an emergency announcement.

"Miss (y/l/n) you are needed urgently on the main floor. It's Mr Barnes."

You didn't need any more information than that as you took off full sprint towards the main floor.

When you arrived the room was a mess and the team was bruised and looking like they weren't sure what to do.

"Bucky it's me" you heard Steve's voice around the corner.

Nat, Sam and Wanda all gave you worried looks as you walked past them.

Steve was trying to prevent Bucky from getting past him towards the exit as he fought him.

"Uuugh" Steve let out as h impacted with the wall that Bucky had just thrown him against with great force.

He made a move towards you but faltered in his step and stopped to look at you in a confused way.

"Soldats?" he spoke to you in Russian "where are the commanders?"

It was now that you fully understood what was going on. Something had triggered Bucky and he was now in full Winter Soldier mode. Luckily he thought you were too, which you decided to use to your advantage.

"They sent us here. Follow me and I'll take you to them." you lied.

He stood looking at you for a moment before lunging at you.

"LIAR" he yelled in Russian.

You had little time to react and restricted movement on your stupid dress.

He threw punches at you left and right which you dodged to the best of your ability.

When you'd fought before you'd had the upper hand since you were the emotionless weapon that was the Soldier. Now Bucky was the one with that advantage.

"Bucky!" you tried whilst he landed a strong punch to your side, cracking a couple of your ribs you were sure.

Your words fell upon deaf ears as he continued his attack.

Anger began to rise in yourself and you felt the Soldier in you crawling closer to the surface.

A growl escaped your lips as you changed from defensive to attack mode.

Unsure what else to do the rest of the team watched as you both fought. 

Seemingly surprised by your sudden combat skill Bucky grew more violent himself. 

Grabbing your fist in his metal arm as you threw a punch at his jaw he applied pressure. The cracking sound that you heard confirmed that he'd broken numerous bones in your hand.

You let out a cry of pain as he spun you over his shoulder and forced you to the ground.

As you tried to get up he moved his arm to the metal of your back and started to try and break the mechanics.

The pain from your hand was forgotten as your entire spine felt as though it was being torn from your body.

"Bucky" you whimpered beneath him.

He still didn't stop, so you resorted to the only thing which you knew would stop him and give you sweet relief.

"Sputnik" you spoke out and allowed the black to consume you.

\----

 

The sound of a heart monitor accompanied your senses returning to you.

Letting out a groan you opened your eyes.

You had a tight bandage around your chest which you assumed was for the broken ribs.

Stitches were littered across your face and your hand was in a plaster cast.

None of that seemed important at all though when you tried to move your legs and couldn't.

With more determination and concentration you tried again and again until you felt a tear run down your cheek in anger.

"(y/n)?" a voice came from your left as somebody entered the room.

Turning away from the voice to hide the tears that now ran freely down your face you stayed silent.

"(y/n)..." you heard again "I'm so so-" they tried.

"Go away" a sob escaped with your words.

Moving around into your view you finally were forced to look up at him. A few stitches covered his face but it was nothing compared to the state you were in.

"Please let me stay with you" Bucky pleaded. 

"I can't feel anything" you told him as more tears fell from your eyes.

He watched as you fell apart before his eyes with a guilt that he'd never felt before.

"I wan't to fix this" he whispered "please tell me how to fix this" he begged you.

"You can't" you answerer "I wan't to be alone" you told him again.

A tear fell down his own face as he reached towards you before deciding against it and pulling back.

"I love you" he told you before turning and leaving.

As soon as the door closed you completely broke down, not caring if anybody else came in anymore.

Everything was ruined.

\----

Hours later and you heard a knock at the door.

"What?" you demanded and instantly regretted how harsh it sounded but hadn't got the energy to care too much.

The door crept open and Steve and Tony stood before you.

"How you feeling?" Steve asked you.

"Fantastic" you replied bitterly.

"If you let me I can help" Tony ignored your snappy tone.

"How?" you demanded.

"The files we built up on your back when you arrived" he began "I can work with them to fix your back" he told you.

You nodded in response, unsure what else to do.

"Bucky wants to see you" Steve filled the moment of silence.

Turning to look at him you saw desperation in his eyes.

"I can't" you told him.

"But (y/n)" Steve started before you cut him off.

"Steve! I can't right now ok! You don't need to lecture me on how the stupid Soldier shit works. I know. But I can't" you yelled at him. 

He gave you a nod before turning and leaving, clearly unhappy about your answer.

Tony watched Steve leave before moving towards the bed you were in and sitting on the edge.

He shook his head and let out a sigh before turning to look at you.

"I still can't hate him" you told him whilst staring at the ceiling.

"Not really showing that at the minute y'know" he replied.

"Because it makes me weak" you spoke again.

Tony gave you a confused look so you ellaborated.

"Bucky might love me but the Soldier has tried to kill me twice now and nearly succeeded" you explained.

"I'm just as dangerous to him aswell. I don't control the Soldier and she will kill Bucky for this if she returns" a tear ran down your face.

"We're the biggest threats to each other" you looked to Tony "so how can I let myself keep loving him?" 

Tony seemed to think about what you'd said before replying.

"That's why you need to keep loving him" he declared "because if you don't have love then you only make yourself closer to being the Soldier."

You tilted your head as you thought about what Tony said.

As the silence that followed got too awkward for Tony he jumped up from the bed "right, enough emotional crap, let me get to the technical genius stuff. I'm much better at that" he gave you a grin and clapped his hands before leaving to fetch the tools he needed.

\----

"Take it slow" Bruce warned you as you attempted to get up from the bed you'd spent the last half a day in.

Tony stood in the corner watching his work like some science project.

Swinging your legs over the side of the bed you felt the control you had over them before returning - which only left the pain of your ribs more obvious.

Bruce held out his arm for you to take and hesitantly you took it as you attempted to stand.

The left foot went down first and the right soon followed. Deciding that you'd rather know now rather than later you threw caution to the wind and stood up quickly.

For a moment your legs buckled slightly but you regained your balance and you were stood once more.

It felt amazing to have such a basic ability returned.

You turned to look at Tony, who stood with a proud smile on his face, before walking over to him and giving him a hug.

He was surprised but returned the hug anyway.

"Thankyou Tony" you spoke to him "this means so much to me".

"Don't worry about it" he pulled away to look at your face "just remember what I said before ok?" 

Your smile fell slightly but you nodded your head and turned back to Bruce.

"I good to go Doc?" you asked him.

When he nodded you thanked them both again and left the room.

\----

Not wanting to return to your and Buck's floor, you headed for the common room instead.

Nat, Clint, Sam and Vision were all sat talking.

"(y/n)!" Clint yelled happily at you before running to give you a hug.

You winced slightly as the force hurt your ribs and Clint jumped back "sorry" he apologised before pulling you to sit with the others.

"How's Tony's work?" Nat asked you.

"Top quality as usual" you answered with a smile.

"Good" she replied "we were all so worried, especially Bu-" she cut herself off.

Despite that little slip up the rest of the conversation continued casually and served as a nice distraction from your damaged body.

Eventually it got late though and you had to face the fact that sooner or later you'd have to return to your floor... and Bucky.

The others said their goodnights and you sheepishly went up to your and Bucky's floor.

As you stepped out of the lift you saw Bucky sat in the corner folded into himself.

At the sound of the lift arriving at the floor he looked up.

Something broke inside you at the sight of his tearstained and broken face and all the negativity that you felt vanished.

"Buck" you spoke quietly before moving towards him.

He jumped up and ran over to you "please don't hate me. Please. I couldn't live with myself. Please (y/n) please." He fell to his knees infront of you.

Carefully you lowered yourself to his level so that you were face to face.

"I can't hate you Bucky" you told him "I love you".

It was the first time you'd told him this despite knowing it for ages now.

He met your eyes and placed his flesh hand softly on the side of your face whilst the other reached for the dog tags which you always wore around your neck.

"Never leave me please" he whispered to you "I love you too much to lose you".

He leaned forward to rest his head in the crook of your neck.

"I could never" you told him "we have to look out for each other remember?"


	7. Cookie Mix

It wasn't easy to fix your relationship with Bucky after the incident. 

You were jumpy around him and when he noticed the pained look of guilt on his face made your heart break.

Almost a month later though and you were basically back to normal.

The jokes and playful moments returned to you both and you were no longer jumpy around him.

It was just as you'd left it before.

"What are you doing?" Bucky spoke from behind you.

"Trying to bake cookies" you said as if it was obvious.

"Why? We already bought loads" he asked confused.

"Because, Bucky, I wanted to see if I could. I've had some more flashbacks and I'm pretty sure I used to bake cookies a lot" you explained and his confused expression broke into a smile.

"Ok" he replied "need some help?" 

The thought of Bucky doing something as domestic as baking cookies put a smirk on your face as you answered him "sure Buck, but don't just eat all the cookie dough".

He moved beside you and assessed the current state of the cookie mix.

"What are those?" he pointed to the Smarties which you'd added to your mix.

"Smarties."

"What about chocolate chips?" he questioined.

You let out a dramatic sigh and turned to look at him "you gonna be like this the whole time? 'Cos I wanted to put Smarties in" a laugh escaped your lips.

"I'll stop talking then" he went quiet.

"Yeah right" you joked "that won't last long".

To your surprise it did last and you finished the cookies and put them in the oven all whilst Bucky simply stood watching you.

Just as you'd put the oven timer on and turned around you felt a load of flour hit your face.

"What the! Bucky!" you scolded him as he stood laughing at you from across the counter top "Oh it's on now".

Grabbing an egg you pelted it at his chest where it broke and covered him.

After a moment of looking surprised, he laughed and grabbed more ingredients to throw at you.

Realising you'd started an all out battle here you did the same.

Minutes later and you were both covered in numerous ingredients. The battle had spread around the kitchen to the point where you'd found milk, nutella and jam too.

"What the hell is going on in here!!" Tony walked into the kitchen and witnessed the battle ground.

Before he could say anything else though you grabbed a load of jam and flung it at him.

It landed on the side of his face and both you and Bucky laughed at him.

"I'm going to fetch Steve to deal with you two" he warned before leaving the kitchen once more.

You and Bucky shared a smile before the battle resumed itself.

Soon enough the squirty cream was found and Bucky had a new favourite weapon.

He chased you around the kitchen and covered you in it. Just as he got a load of it on your cheek you slipped on the messy floor and fell, but not before grabbing Bucky and pulling him down with you.

Laughter filled the room as the two of you lay there covered in food.

"Guy's Tony sent me to-what happened in here?" Steve's voice came from the other side of the counter.

Since you couldn't stop your laughter he made his way around the kitchen counter to find you both lay on the floor.

"I swear you guys are still children" Steve commented before offering you both a hand to get up.

Once up you looked at your clothes to see that they were completely ruined with all the food that was on them.

"Awwh, come on Steve, you don't always have to be responsible punk" Bucky teased his friend.

"I do when you two are irresponsible enough for the rest of us combined you jerk" he smiled.

The oven timer went off and you moved past Steve to grab the cookies from the oven. Once you'd placed them on the side to cool you and Bucky both left the mess of a kitchen to go clean yourselves up.

\----

After a quick shower you were much cleaner but the same couldn't be said for your clothes. They currently lay in a pile on the bathroom floor.

Realising you'd not got a change of clothes you wrapped your towel around you and left the bathroom.

Upon entering your room you saw Bucky sat in the chair next to your bed watching you.

He'd clearly showered too but only wore a pair of joggers without a shirt.

"There's a nice sight" you complimented him as you moved towards your wardrobe.

"Not as nice as mine" he replied, making you smile.

Just as you had your hand on the wardrobe door handle Bucky moved behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled his face into your neck.

"Come to bed?" Bucky asked you in a low and seductive voice.

Even if you'd wanted to you couldn't have said no to Bucky in that moment.

Turning around to face him you kissed him with hunger and passion.

Reacting immediately to your kiss, Bucky lifted you up so that you'd legs were wrapped around his waist as he moved towards the bed.

Placing you down carefully he broke the kiss to look at you "do you wan't this doll?" he checked, not wanting to force you into anything you weren't comfortable with.

Words didn't seem to reach your mouth so you just nodded with a stupid grin on your face.

With that Bucky moved above you and began kissing you once more.

Moments later and your towel had been forgotten and Bucky's trousers were thrown across the room.

You smiled at the fact that he'd gone commando with plenty of puns coming into your head for later use.

His hands caressed every inch of your body as you moved yours over every part of him.

Dirty moans escaped both of your lips as you continued.

Once you'd both finished you lay there next to each other in your bed happily.

Bucky spoke up "That was-"

"Amazing" you finished for him.

He turned to look at you with a smile before turning on his side to wrap an arm around you and pull you closer to him.

"I love you (y/n)" he spoke in a gentle voice.

"I love you too Bucky" you replied before kissing him.

You both spent the next half and hour simply holding on to each other, content to be where you were in the moment.

\----

Eventually, you'd both had to get up and dressed.

You walked into the kitchen to clean up your earlier mess to find it already gone.

Walking to the communal area next you found the rest of the team sat eating your cookies.

"Hey!" you exclaimed as you noticed there was only one left.

"Tony said if we cleaned up your mess we got the cookies" Clint defended.

"Tony?!" you scolded.

"I came by your floor to ask you to come clean it up yourself but you both sounded busy" Tony stated.

You felt a blush cover your face at Tony's words and went quiet.

"What were you doing?" Steve asked innocently, not undrstanding Tony's implying.

"Shut up Steve" Bucky replied whilst trying to surpress his smirk.

"What I was just asking what you two were-" Nat nudged him in the ribs before leaning over to whisper something into his ear.

By the redness that covered Steve's face you guessed she'd filled him in.

Bucky and you moved to sit on the only available seat, meaning that you were pulled onto Bucky's knee.

The two of you hadn't been big on PDA but Bucky seemed more inclined to do so since the incident.

Leaning forward you grabbed the last cookie before taking a bite and offering some to Bucky.

"Ugh, get a room you two" Sam teased you both as you shared the cookie.

"Had one, but it turns out that's not private anyway" Bucky quickly replied whilst also giving Tony a glare.

You laughed at his comment and took another bite of the cookie.

"The cookies were good" Steve commented as an attempt to change the subject. Clearly finding this one awkward.

"Awh, look, you're making Cap uncomfortable" Tony commented.

The whole team had a laugh at Steve's expense before moving the subject on and choosing a movie to watch.

You, Bucky, Steve and Thor were on a movie crash course from the rest of the team to try and catch you up with modern times better, so this was a common occurence.

Tonight it was Zombieland.

Once the movie was over, Thor had a list of questions about it which the rest of the team were forced to answer.

You sat looking around the room at this funny little family which you'd found yourself part of.

Thinking back to about a year ago, your life had been so different. You'd been alone and empty inside.

Now you felt as though you had everything you could ever want in life.

A family. A home. A purpose. And most importantly Bucky.

Turning to look at him you found him already staring at you.

"What?" you asked him.

"Nothing" he replied "I just like looking at you".

This made you laugh as you hid your face on his shoulder.

The peaceful moment was broken as the alarm went off in the compound, before anybody could react properly to this an explosion went off on the other side of the room.

Once the smoke cleared you saw the hole in the wall... and the dozens of men that began to walk through it.

Jumping up you all went into action.

The last person to walk through the gap in the wall made your heart jump into your mouth.

It was him...


	8. He Does It In 10

====

"20 seconds. Rubbish! Do it again!" a harsh voice commanded you.

Reloading your gun you took aim down the sights once more.

You shot target after target without a moments pause between, not missing any of them.

"13. Close, but still not good enough" the voice scolded you "he does it in 10"

A surge of anger rose in your chest at the comparison to your decessor and you reloaded your gun once more.

Powered by that anger you made the shots again. One perfect shot after another.

"Good" the voice finally rewarded "9 seconds".

You stood from your position and were escorted back to your cell, glag to have finally surpassed him.

====

"Good evening Soldats" the man spoke to you directly before looking to Bucky and grinning even more.

Rather than grant him with a response you continued to take down the men that had entered the room.

The rest of the team did likewise.

A sudden flash of light disorientated you and looking around you could see the rest of the team were effected the same way.

"We've come to retrieve our weapon" the commander spoke from the self made doorway.

"No" you growled at him in response.

Something was thrown into the centre of the room and you felt yourself being forced back against the wall.

You weren't sure how but some invisible force was holding you in place.

Looking around you the rest of the team were fighting off their own attackers as best they could.

Bucky was trying to get closer to you, but kept having more men stand in his way.

The commanded took a casual stroll through the chaos towards you.

Once he was right in front of you, you fought even harder against the force which held you in place, but it was no good.

"You didn't really think we'd let you go did you?" he mocked you.

"I would rather die than go back to Hydra" you spat back at him.

"Now now, there's no need for that" he wasn't bothered at all by your response.

"Get away from her" you heard Bucky threaten the man. He was so close to you now but still couldn't quite get.

The commander turned to look at him with a smirk on his lips before rturning his focus back on you.

"Take me instead" you heard Bucky yell.

Both you and the commander turned to look at him at this.

Dread filled your body as you saw the commander contemplating his options. You wouldn't let him take Bucky's offer.

"9 seconds" you blurted out desperately.

"What?" the commander asked you.

"9 seconds" you repeated "he does it in 10" you quoted his own words against him.

A smile crossed the commanders face and you could see that he'd made up his mind.

You managed one final look at Bucky, who was fighting furiously to reach you. You gave him a forced smile which didn't mask the pure fear in your eyes before you heard the commander use the word.

"Sputnik"

Everything went black.

\----

Opening your eyes you found yourself back in the bank vault that Hydra often used in DC.

You noticed in horror that you were already strapped into the god foresaken chair.

Doctors moved around you and spoke in Russian.

The commander was nowhere to be seen.

Bucky isn't here. The thought crossed your mind and it was a great comfort to know that your sacrifice had saved him.

It was worth it for you.

\----

"WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER!" Bucky yelled at a Hydra soldier who'd got stuck bhind after the attack.

(y/n) was gone when he woke up, along with the small Hydra army that was still standing. The only thing he had left of her were his own dog tags which had fell to the floor.

"Bucky" Steve tried to calm his friend.

The Hydra soldier only smiled at Bucky before Bucky punched him and knocked him out cold.

"I have to find her Steve" he told his friend.

"I know" Steve replied "and we will, but she wouldn't want you to lose yourself in doing so".

Bucky fell to his knees and held his head in his hands.

"She let them take her so that they wouldn't take me" he sounded so broken.

The rest of the team were hurrying around the room looking over the dead Hydra bodies, in search for any clues as to where they had taken you.

"We're going to find her Bucky" Steve put a hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"It might not be in time" Bucky mumbled, knowing what they would do to you as soon as they had the chance.

\----

"Is the machine ready?" you heard the commanders voice before you saw him.

Your eyes went wide as you figured that he was talking about the wiping machine.

"We have the power, just configuring it now sir" one of the doctors informed him.

"Then we have time to punish you first" he gave you an evil smirk before ordering some of the men in the room to take you to another room.

Once in the room you saw all the dark dried blood stains on the floor and up the walls, this wasn't going to be fun at all.

About a dozen men entered the room before the commander.

"Fight back and we will go back and fetch your beloved Sargent Barnes" he told you.

A couple of the men advanced on you and began throwing kicks and punches at you.

It hurt, but you suffered through it, not wanting Bucky to suffer for your weakness.

About 10 minutes later and you were a bloody and bruised mess on the floor.

"The machine is ready sir" a doctor ntered the room and informed the commander.

You were dragged back to the machine half unconscious already but fully aware that this pain would be much worse than evrything that they had just done to you.

The sound of the machine humming sent shivrs down your spine as you were strapped into the chair.

Metal closed down on either side of your head and it began.

\----

"They'd want a base with the wiping equipment" Bucky told the team as they all sat around the meeting table trying to locate you.

"Do you know how many of those bases there are?" Nat asked Bucky as she typed something into her laptop.

"In the US... 2" he told her.

"Where?" she asked as she continued typing.

"One in Alaska and one in" he paused looking at Steve guiltily for a second "DC".

"I'll run a facial rec. scan across those states for any of the men who were here today."

A few minutes of silence followed before the laptop found a match.

"Tony" Nat asked silently for Tony to put her screen on display for the rest of the team to see.

Tony pressed something on his watch and the screen was projected in the middle of the table.

The commanders face was caught on a bank camera in the passenger side of a black SUV.

"Let's go" Bucky spoke before getting up and heading for the Quinjet.

\----

It took the jet about half an hour to reach the DC bank.

Nobody on the team seemed to know what to say, so the journey was spent in silence mostly.

Bucky sat checking all of his guns and knives in turn before placing them back into the many holsters that littered his combat gear.

Steve watched his friend with a nervous look. He wanted to get (y/n) back as much as anybody else on the tean, but he didn't want to lose Bucky in the process.

"Buck..." he started "I know you need to get her back"

"And I will" Bucky interrupted whilst continuing to reassemble a pistol.

"Yeah, but you need to think of your own safety too" Steve tried to reason "she wouldn't want you to do anything stupid".

"Stupid?" Bucky finally looked up from his weapons.

"They can get in your head just as easily as hers" Nat joined the conversation.

"Yeah, we don't need a repeat of last time" Sam interjected.

Bucky looked at each of them in turn before looking back down at his gun.

"I'll tear this city apart to save her if I have to" he informed them before getting up and moving to sit at the back of the jet away from them.

"That's what bothers me" Steve mumbled under his breath.

\----

 

Your head was throbbing when you opened your eyes again.

Looking around the room you saw the doctors and your commander watching you.

"Soldat?" he asked you.

"Gotovy soblyuda" you answered without thinking about it.

A grin went across the commanders face at your words "brilliant".

The sound of a jet landing on th streets outside of the bank were heard and he waved a few men out of the room before speaking to you again.

"Let's go see your friends".


	9. This Man Before Your Eyes

Armed men poured from the bank doors shooting at the team.

"(y/n)?" called out to you over the noise of gunfire but was unable to see you.

Punching his way through the attacking men, Bucky made his way towards the door.

Before he could get there, the commander emerged and gave him an evil smirk.

His heart broke at what he saw next.

Stood just behind the commander was you in the generic Winter Soldier combat gear. The goggles were missing, which gave him a view of your bloody and battered face.

Anger bubbled within him at the thought of these idiots laying a finger on you.

Looking into your eyes hurt the most. They were void of any emotion or recognition. 

That meant they'd done it already, he was too late.

He'd lost you.

\----

From behind your commander you watched the scene unfold.

Something in the back of your mind screamed that this wasn't right but you ignored it.

How could commands not be right? It was what you were for.

"Kill him first" the commander told you as he pointed to a man you felt was familiar.

An image flew through your head of being attacked by him years back in your training.

You decided that it would be your plasure to end this man.

Casually you advanced on him, paying no attention to the men you had to push out of your way to do so.

As soon as you were close enough you went for the man with your knife. 

Unsurprisingly he dodged the attack, but you immediately threw another punch.

Something caught your attention from the corner of your eye but before you could react it flew into you and threw you a few meters across the floor.

Getting straight back up you spotted the offending item. Captain America's shield.

Paying him no attention you threw the shield further away from the battle and out of reach.

Then you returned to your attack on the other man.

"Please doll, you gotta recognise me" he spoke to you in a way that indicated he felt you were familiars.

"I know who you are" you told him "you nearly killed me".

With that you stepped up the speed of your attack.

Soon enough you had him pinned up against a wall with your knife at his throat. 

You told your body to end his life but something prevented your hand from moving.

With a look of anger and confusion you looked up at the man.

"You can't hurt me (y/n)... you love me" he sounded as though he were telling the truth but why would you not remember a man who you supposedly loved.

"End him!" your commander yelled from behind you, but you didn't even turn around to look at him.

This man before you held your full concentration.

Desperately you searched your mind for some other memory of this man before your eyes found something at his chest.

With your other hand you moved to inspect the item more closely.

Jingling as you lifted them more you saw the name inscribed on the tags 'James Buchanan Barnes'.

"Bucky" you whispered the name that came to mind.

"That's me doll" the man sounded like he felt he was getting somewhere "you gotta remember me" desperation laced each of his words as he pleaded with you.

"You tried to kill me" you repeated your earlier statement.

"Technically yeah I did. Twice. But that seems to be what we do" he spoke as if it was a normal thing to say. "I mean this is the second time you've tried to kill me now so I guess we're even" he gave an awkward smile and part of you wanted to return it. 

"(y/n) stop" a new voice spoke up "you don't want to hurt him" a red headed woman told you.

You remained silent as she pulled a phone from her pocket.

"Look" she told you as she moved closer and held out the phone for you to see.

On the screen was you and 'Bucky' on the floor embracing and... kissing each other.

When was that taken though? You had no memory of that ever happening.

Turning back to look at Bucky you saw him looking at the picture with a smile. 

Cautiously he moved the dog tags from around his neck and placed them over your head until they hung at your chest.

Looking down you saw them catch the light in a way that seemed familiar.

Whilst he had his hands near you and you weren't attacking him, Bucky removed the mask from your face.

"We gotta look out for each other" he spoke so that only you heard whilst grimacing at the state of your beaten face.

Lowering your knife from his neck you turned to see the rest of the Hydra men, including your commander, lay dead on the floor.

The Avengers were all stood watching you with nervous looks on their faces.

As you looked at each of them in turn images flew through your mind painfully.

Clutching the sides of your head you fell to your knees with a cry.

You felt arms wrap around you, one cold and hard the other soft and warm. It was a safe and familiar feeling but was accompanied with painful images of it's own.

A few minutes passed and the pain dimmed.

Looking up your eyes found two bright blue ones.

"Bucky?" your voice broke as you spoke.

A single tear ran down his face as he pulled you back into him.

"Don't scare me like that again (y/n). I thought I'd lost you" he spoke into your ear.

When you pulled back you saw the rest of the team with relieved looks on their faces.

"Nice to have you back on our side" Tony spoke to you "it would've been a shame if I'd done all that work on your back for Hydra" you laughed at his joke before wincing at the pain that caused in your stomach.

"C'mon let's go home" Bucky told you as he lifted you as carefully as he could from the floor.

You allowed yourself to be carried to the Quinjet since your injuries were remembering to cause you pain.

Bucky rested your head on his lap and played with your hair. He seemed determined not to let go of you.

\----

Once back at base Bruce fixed up your wounds as best he could and you were free to go back to your and Bucky's floor.

Bucky was sat on the couch when you exited the lift but jumped up to come greet you as soon as he saw you.

Immediately you were pulled into a passionate kiss.

When the kiss ended Bucky pulled back and rested his forehead against yours.

"I love you so much" he told you again and again as you both moved to sit on the couch.

Slowly the events were catching up to you as the shock faded and you felt yourself beginning to panic.

"It was too easy for them to make me forget" you told Bucky.

"I know" he replied.

"They won't ever leave us alone Bucky" you sighed.

"Then we find a way to make them" he said determinedly.

"How?" you questioned.

After a moments pause he answered "destroy the machines, remove the code words. I'll kill them all if I have to if it keeps you safe".

You believed every word he spoke and leaned your head to rest on his shoulder.

"Please tell me we can rest a bit first though?" 

He laughed at your comment.

"Sounds like a good plan to me doll" he responded.

Relaxing into him more you relished the silence that consumed the room.

"Doll?" Bucky broke the silence.

"Mhmmm" you sleepily replied.

"What did you mean 9 seconds?"

You moved from his shoulder to look at his face and how serious he suddenly looked.

"Shooting" you commented with a smirk "you do it in 10" you teased.

"And you say you do it in 9?" he challenged you.

"What do you mean I 'say'? Don't you believe me" you laughed.

"Whatever" he retorted.

"Men and their fragile ego's" you joked before lying back down on his chest.

Bucky incoherently mumbled something about ego's and women as you drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	10. But It Was So Easy

Months later and you and the team had hunted down every Hydra base with a wiping machine and destroyed it.

Only one remained.

"We're almost free Buck" you tried and failed to contain your excitement as you walked towards the final base with the team.

"I told you we would be doll" he replied, clearly as excited as you.

"2 minutes out" Natasha informed you all over the earpieces.

You reigned your excitement in enough to have your full focus on the mission at hand.

Once you got past the tree's you'd been walking through, you saw a small door that was almost completely hidden in the side of 

a mountain.

With no other entrances found whilst you were gathering intel, it would have to be straight through the front door that you all 

went in. Not a great plan, but it was your only card to play.

Cautiously you all moved to your assigned positions around the entrance.

After some silent communication amongst you all the door was opened by some technology of Tony's.

Nobody was on the other side.

Another hand gesture and you were moving in.

Steve entered first with his shield held up ready.

You and Bucky went next.

Before anybody else could enter though the door slammed shut behind you.

"Guys!?" you heard through your earpiece.

"No immediate threat" Steve relayed "looks like we're moving forward. Get to us when you can" he ordered.

"I guess they knew we were coming" you tried to joke but couldn't help the nerves in your stomach.

Slowly the three of you continued down the corridor until the space opened up into a high ceiling room.

In the middle of the room was the chair you were looking for.

Looking around the room you couldn't see any people, it was just empty.

"I don't like this" Bucky whispered "it's too easy".

You all crouched down and waited for a few minutes, hoping that if anybody was there they would give it away somehow.

But there was no sign of life at all.

Moving into the open room you kept checking for sign of an attack but found none.

Deciding to just test your luck you moved towards the chair and began to assemble the bomb to destroy it.

Still nothing.

Pulling the detonator from his pocket Bucky looked to Steve and you for confirmation.

After you'd all moved to a safe distance you nodded to Bucky and he pushed the trigger.

The explosion tore the chair apart and you were sure that an attack would follow.

But still nothing.

A noise from back up the corridor informed you all that the team had opened the door once more, so you moved back towards the 

exit.

"It done?" Sam asked you.

"Yeah" you told him.

"How many hostiles?" Nat questioned further.

"None" Bucky answered.

"None?" Clint asked.

"No" you replied "it was like they'd just given up trying to stop us."

Silently you all walked back to the Quinjet and started the flight home.

\----

Once back at the compound you disembarked the jet and went straight to your and Bucky's floor.

"What was that?" you asked Bucky as he sat beside you on the sofa.

"Maybe we finally finished them off?" he tried but you weren't buying it.

"It doesn't feel finished though" your gut was telling you.

"It won't be finished until we let it be doll" he tried to ease your confused mind.

"But Bucky" you started again "that was way too easy".

Looking up at him desperately, you hoped he saw the unease you felt.

"Maybe we deserve easy for a change" he supplied an answer.

"Maybe" you drifted off into thought.

Your mind going over the mission again and again trying to analyse every detail.

\----

A week passed and nothing happened.

A month passed and nothing happened.

3 months and you felt like you were losing your mind.

\----

 

"It could be Hydra" you told the team as you displayed the information you'd found.

"(y/n)" Steve stopped you before you could go any further "there's nothing that even suggests that it was them".

He looked at the rest of the team awkwardly around the table before continuing.

"There hasn't been any Hydra activity in the past 3 months. It's finished" he tried to convince you.

Dropping your eyes to the ground you stood in shame.

Why couldn't you accept that it was done? 

The Avengers may have finally won the war against Hydra but you flt like you still lost the battle everyday on a personal level.

"Doll" Bucky stood to come and face you "I know it's not easy to let your guard down, and I'm not saying that you should 

but..." he looked deep into your eyes "they aren't coming for us anymore".

You wanted to accept that fact but your messed up head wouldn't let you.

"But it was so easy" you whispered, knowing he already knew you were referring to the last mission.

\----

You were taken off missions for a while and Bucky was allowed to take time off with you.

The two of you spent a lot of time relaxing around the tower together.

Every so often you would venture out into the city. Recently you'd been to the Smithsonian to see the Howling Commando exhibit.

It was nice to learn more about Bucky and his past from a perspective that wasn't his own.

How he was remembered as a brave martyr and not just Hydra's assassin.

It gave you hope that maybe there was a world without Hydra for the both of you.

Your mind strayed less and less to Hydra lately and you knew that the only reason for that was Bucky.

He pulled you from your past and helped you build up your future.

Both of you were still dangerous. Despite Hydra being destroyed now, the triggers were still there, it was a constant threat to 

you both. 

But you found comfort in the fact that you were more than each others biggest threats, you were each others saviours.

You knew that you were going to spend the rest of your life with him and he with you.

"Come out with me for dinner tonight?" Bucky broke you from your thoughts.

"Where are we going?" you asked, knowing that your answer would be yes regardless of the destination.

"Surprise" he teased you with that signature smirk of his.

"Ugh, you're such a tease" you poked him in the side.

"Yeah well you still love me" he leaned in closer to you.

"Whatever Barnes" you laughed as you closed the rest of the distance between you with a kiss.

"Dress nice" he told you as he pulled away and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" you asked him.

"Stuff to do" he told you as he left, leaving you questioning his actions.

\----

You decided to wear the red dress you'd worn to the party all that time ago.

A knock came on your door and you opened it to see Steve stood there.

"Steve" you let out surprised to see him and not Bucky "hey".

"Hey (y/n)" he greeted "Buck sent me to fetch you"

This confused you more.

"Where's he?" you asked.

"Waiting for you at the venue" he answered with a smile.

"Ok" you replied, no less confused.

Following Steve he led you to his car and off you both drove.

You pulled down a small lane and your confusion grew further.

"Steve where are we going?" you asked.

He ignored your question and simply continued to drive.

Eventually you saw lights strung along the trees creating a pathway.

The car came to a stop and Steve turned to you with a grin "this is where I stop" he told you.

Shaking your head at him in confusion you got out of the car.

Once Steve had pulled away you turned and made your way along the lit path.

As you came through some trees you saw Bucky stood waiting for you in a black suit.

"What is all this?" you asked with a smile.

He held out his hand to you and you took it without hesitation.

"You look beautiful doll" he complimented you as he led you both to a picnic blanket lay beneath a big tree.

More lights were strung around providing enough light for the two of you.

Once you'd sat down Bucky pulled out the food.

The two of you had light chit chat whilst you ate but Bucky seemed to be a little distracted.

Once the meal was finished he turned to you with a glint in his eye.

"You're so special to me you know that right?" he asked you.

Smiling back at him you asked "what's this about Buck?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"I have a gift for you" he held out the box to you with a nervous smile.

Opening it up you pulled out what was inside.

"How?" you asked unable to say anything else.

Your dog tags hung from your hand but just as you were taking that in you noticed something else.

"Marry me?" Bucky spoke up as you sat shocked.

Looking up at him you had tears of joy in your eyes. Throwing yourself at him you held him in a hug.

"That a yes?" he asked you with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes yes yes" you let out in an excited chain.

Taking the tags from you he moved to put them around your neck, but you stopped him.

"I like wearing these ones more" you told him before taking yours back and taking the ring off the chain.

Bucky watched you with a smirk as you put your tags around his head instead.

You put the ring on Bucky's tags which hung permanently around your neck.

"Hope you'll look after those for me" you told him with a smile "fiance" you added with a giggle.

"Anything for you doll" he told you before leaning in for a long kiss.

Hydra didn't matter to you anymore because you knew everything would be perfect from this moment on.

You finally had your happily ever after.


End file.
